


The Category is Body

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Apritello, Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: April and Donnie's favourite parts of each other's bodies. Series made up of short drabbles.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Cheeks

**Cheeks**

He loved her face.

He loved everything about her...but he loved looking at her face. 

Her beautiful face. 

One of his favourite things about her amazing face?

Her cheeks.

The small orange and brown freckles that covered them. 

The way they would double in size when she smiled.

The blush that covered them when she was embarrassed or aroused. 

How soft they were, under his hands or under his lips when he kissed them. 

And whilst her cheeks were one of his favourite parts of her face, they weren’t his favourite cheeks on her body.


	2. Hands

**Hands**

His hands were one of the first things she’d noticed about him, other than the fact he was a giant mutant turtle. 

He was very adept at using those large hands for tasks meant for much smaller hands and for someone with more than just six fingers. 

They were working hands, discoloured by chemicals, constantly covered in small cuts and scrapes from creating things to make his family’s life easier. 

It didn’t take much to wonder how those hands would feel on her.

His touch was still so soft, so gentle. The feeling of his fingers tracing her bare skin so much different to that of a human’s.

Her mind would often imagine some  _ dirtier  _ scenarios involving his hands, after all, he had very long and thick fingers.

She doubted more than one would be able to fit inside her as she’d once put her hand against his to see the difference in size. 

It was a lot. 

Turns out the feeling of that large finger inside her was better than she could imagine, he was very good with his fingers. 

His hands were definitely one of her favourite parts of him. 

One thing she should have guessed, given the size of his hands...was that Donnie would be housing something  _ huge. _


	3. Lips

**Lips**

He used to have a list. It was a list of everything that was different between himself and the average human. Lips were added to the list shortly after he met April.

April’s lips were a light pink but still dark against her pale skin, different to his barely visible lips.

He’d often dream of kissing her and imaging how those lips would feel against his own.

He imagined they’d be soft and warm, unlike his cold scaly ones.

They were just as he imagined, although that was just what he had found through her cheek kisses.

The first time she kissed him on the mouth, he’d been too shocked to enjoy the experience. 

They didn’t speak of the kiss for years. 

Their first, actual kiss, was everything Donnie could have hoped for it to be.

He thought her lips had looked good before? They were nothing on how they looked after a heavy makeout session, redden, swollen and slightly wet 

_ God _ , he loved her lips.

He’d got carried away one day and accidently bit her lip, an unusually aggressive move on his part but apparently it was something that April really,  _ really _ liked.

What Don really,  _ really _ liked?

Her lips wrapped around his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don's a romantic, but he's also _filthy!_


	4. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my main insecurities as a teenager was my teeth so and could see the turtles being the same, especially Donnie with his gap.

**Teeth**

I found myself trying to make Donnie smile more and more often. 

I loved his smile.

I know Donnie and his brothers are self conscious of their looks, despite some of their bravado. 

They didn’t have access to dentists or doctors, they had to make do with Donnie’s knowledge and whatever they could get their hands on.

I know Donnie had crooked, slightly off-colour teeth...even though his hygiene was brilliant, there were some things that he just couldn’t do.

I didn’t care, I loved him.

I especially loved the small gap between two of his teeth. 

The first time we kissed, properly kissed, I couldn’t help but run my tongue through it.

He really liked that. 

As we grew more intimate, I found that I loved how his mouth and teeth felt on my skin, when he bites down, leaving marks and love bites behind.


	5. Butt

**Butt**

Donatello was definitely an ass man. He loved April’s breasts as well, but he preferred her butt.

He was obsessed with it.

He loved the way her waist curved into her hips, bottom and thighs. 

April didn’t like that area of her body but Donnie was doing everything he could to change that, which included spending a great amount of time between her thighs and his hands all over her.

Her butt was firm, but very soft and plush as well, plenty of skin for him to grab at and knead.

He also found out that she had many freckles there as the rest of her body.

It had taken him a while to build up the confidence to ask April if they could have sex ‘doggy style’ but when he dd, she had enthusiastically said yes.

Apparently she knew how much Donnie liked her butt.

That would explain the amount of thongs and sheer underwear that April now owned.

Taking April from behind was an amazing experience and quickly became his favourite position. 

The only downside was he couldn’t see her face, but...

Her backside hitting his plastron, the small slapping sounds that it made, the small ripples of her skin from the impact and just the sight of her ass in front of him did so many things to him.

There was more he wanted to do but he didn’t want to push his luck...


	6. Eyes

**Eyes**

She loved everything about his eyes, the shape and the colour, the way they changed with his emotions. 

Donnie had expressive eyes and she adored how they would light up and widen when he would talk about something he loved. 

She tried not to notice that he also had that same look in his eyes when he looked at her.

She’d spent a lot of time trying to ignore his feelings for her, she’d  _ wasted _ a lot of time. 

His eyes were larger than his brothers and much larger than the average human’s but they looked right on his face.

His eye colour was very unique, at one point she’d thought he had brown eyes, but they also looked red in certain lights.

Up close she could see that they were a burgundy hue and they were stunning.

She’d told him that one day and enjoyed watching how they looked when he was shocked. 

  
  



	7. Shoulders

**Shoulders**

As intelligent as Donatello was, it didn’t take much for his brain to shut down. April was the main reason for that happening. For example, the first time that he saw April’s shoulders. 

It was summer and she was wearing a camisole top, only a thin strap on each shoulder holding the top up. He tried not to think about what bra she was wearing that wouldn’t need straps or maybe she wasn’t wearing a bra at all. 

It was seeing unseen skin and imaging what was underneath her top that had caused his mind to blank.

Her time training with them and Master Splinter could definitely be seen when she wore clothes that showed off more of her upper body. Her shoulders and biceps were very toned, something that Donnie complimented her on, enjoying the way her flush didn’t only cover her face, but her chest and shoulders as well.

He offered to train more with her, enjoying watching her move and put her new muscles to work. He even offered to loosen up the muscles in her shoulders after they sparred.

“You’ve got such good hands,” April had moaned in the middle of one of the massages.

That had led to him finding out that April really liked his hands. 

Shoulder massages became a regular occurrence for them after that.

It also led to the first time he touched her breasts, just through the fascination with her newly toned shoulders.


	8. Thighs

**Thighs**

There was nothing more embarrassing than being taken down in practice because you got distracted by your boyfriend's thighs. 

Damn those thighs. 

Even though it had taken April some time to get over how the turtles looked, she couldn’t help but appreciate their bodies. Especially Donnie’s. 

Being the tallest of his brothers, he had a lot more for April to look at. Long neck, long arms and long legs…

She’d also been curious about how his skin would feel. She could easily touch one of the guys arms or hands, but never for too long, never enough to properly feel the scales there. She knew that their scales were soft and cool to the touch.

Becoming a couple with Donnie meant that she could touch even more of his body for as long as she wanted. 

The first time she went down on him, she couldn’t keep her hands off his thighs, tracing the soft scales and the various shaped scars that covered them. She could also feel the toned muscles under his skin, flexing and twitching under her hand because of what she was doing to him. The scales of his inner thighs were warmer than the rest of his body, one similarity to her own body.

Donnie sussed out very quickly that April had a thing for his thighs. He would often sit with his legs spread when she was around him and do other things to get her attention when she was near him and he was definitely not above using his body to distract her when they sparred against each other. 


	9. Hair

**Hair**

His girlfriend has amazing hair. Silky and soft to the touch and a beautiful colour. April had told him that she had been picked on for her hair colour when she was younger but he had no idea why, he thought it was much better looking than other hair colours.

He was fascinated with all the different ways that April could wear her hair. She mostly kept it up in her usual ponytail but he’d seen her wear her hair half in a ponytail, half down, in a bun both neat and messy and some others that he didn’t really know how to explain.

He’d preferred her hair down, so he could run his hands through it but it wasn’t very practical in her day to day life, she only let it down at night or when they were having sex, knowing that was how Donnie liked it.

Her hair was an easy way to manipulate her head to move, he could pull it to get her head to tilt to the side or back so that he had better access to her neck.

He’d accidentally grabbed her hair a bit too hard one night when he was taking her from behind, but surprisingly she had liked that and it brought something out in him that they both enjoyed that they’d never even thought that they might. 

One problem Donnie was finding with April taking her hair down every time they had sex was that when she took her hair down in other situations, it took all that Donnie had not to get a boner.


	10. Arms

**Arms**

April loved being held by her boyfriend, whether it was a hug, comforting her when she was upset or when they were sleeping. Donnie had strong arms, she always felt very safe when she was wrapped up in them. 

They didn’t give off the same heat as her arms but they were soft and comforting. She liked to run her fingers across the soft scales, feeling the small scars that littered his biceps and the few that were also on his forearms.

Donnie might look like he doesn’t have as much muscle as his brothers, but he was definitely as strong if not stronger. He could lift April with ease, not that she was super heavy, but most people can’t lift another person up as if they were as light as a feather. 

Even though she didn’t like the idea of a man coming to save her, she couldn’t help the feeling in her chest, stomach and sometimes groin when he carried her away from danger or jumped off a roof with her in his arms. 

It was a huge turn on for her, as she held onto him tightly and as soon as they were back at the lair she would be underneath him, gripping onto those arms as he gave her what she wanted, several times over. 


End file.
